wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Halo (Darkmoon)
Darkmoon's OC! Please don't steal him. Apearance Halo has a ragged look, with perpetually ruffled feathers and random scars all over his body. His most notable wound is a pastel pink scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his left shoulder. He always has purple bags under his eyes from not getting enough sleep. But beyond his rough exterior, he is quite handsome. he has large gray-and-black wings, and the rest of his feathers are white. His eyes are a stunning lapis blue, and his talons are bright silver. He sometimes needs to wear a brace because of injiries, and his left hind leg has been injured so many times that Halo often puts a brace on it before going into battle just to keep his leg functional and to keep it from breaking again. Abilities Halo has the normal AviWing abilities. But beyond those, he is also a good flier and a strong warrior. He has skill with a lot of weapons, although he prefers knives or his tail darts. He will fight anything or anyone who gets in his way, although he isn't always successful. Weaknesses ALthough he is strong, Halo's body is not quite as strong as his spirit. He is as light and breakabke as a normal AviWing, and his recklessness results in a lot of injuries. He is very often seen wearing a makeshift brace or a cast in an attempt to heal his injuries. Personality Halo is very flirtatious, and at times he is also manipulative. He lies to get his way if he deems it necessary, although he tries to be truthful most of the time. He also loves to make sarcastic jokes, and it can be hard to tell if he is being serious or not. If he finds something or someone he believes is important to him, he will devote himself to protecting this dragon/thing as long as he can, but this doesn't happen very often. He pretends not to care about anything and he pretends that he is fine, but deep down he misses his old life. He regrets the choices that lead him here, but he did what he could to protect his family. He tries to be carefree and sarcastic all of the time, but occasionally cracks and says something depressing or really exestenstial. History Halo grew up in the Aquamarine Divide, raised by two loving parents. He had a sister, Purity, and a brother, Angelic. They were all close, and they barely ever spent time away from each other. When they went to school, their parents could only afford to send one of them to a nice school. Purity was chosen to go to the prestigious Silver Wings Academy, located at Gemstone Mountain, just north of Jade Mountain. It was a private school, and only AviWings or SwiftWings could go. Angelic and Halo had to go to a local public school, Aquamarine Academy. They had different schedules, although they had some classes together. When he was six years old, Halo was threatened in history class. A fierce dragonet, known for being constantly in trouble, selected Halo as a target for his harassment. Arcane, the bully, threatened to kill Angelic and his parents if Halo didn't come to work for him as an assassin. When Halo asked why Arcane wanted him, Arcane said "Because you have smarts, and I know you don't care about anybody but your siblings". Shooken, Halo accepted the offer, although he secretly hated Arcane and wanted nothing to do with the vulture dragon's buisiness. He ran away from his home, not wanting to be exiled for murder. His first target was a SandWing named Mojave, who had apparently once stolen from Arcane. He killed her, although he didn't want to, and went back to Arcane to reap his rewards. She told him that now that he had killed, he could never go back to the tribe. He hated her even more for this, and out of anger he lashed out, blinding her and then snapping her neck. He flew away, tears of guilt and rage streaming down his face. He flew to the Scorpion Den to find other assassin jobs, with dried blood still on his talons when he landed. He kept working as an assassin or occassionally a thief, and he lives on the run. He longs for his old life, but he knows that he can never go back. Gallery Halo.png|FR ref by Darkmoon Category:Males Category:AviWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing)